crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing (2010)
Crash Team Racing is a cancelled racing game created by High Impact Games, a studio formed by ex-members of Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games (creators of the Spyro series); the game was cancelled for the same reason as Crash Landed and Crash to the Music: Activision (Activision Blizzard) had decided to lay off the game development teams, as Sony Computer Entertainment had plans on rumors to acquire the rights to publish the franchise, leading the game being being reworked into DreamWorks Super Star Kartz. This is the second cancelled Crash 2010 game. In February of 2012 a video showing nine screenshots of the game was released on the internet. The screenshots showed Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile, and Polar on one of the game's tracks. The game would have had a lot of the hazards and weapons from the original Crash Team Racing such as TNTs. The game was also going to introduce melee attacks that varied depending on the character. The only known main attacks were Crash's; which involved him spinning, Dingodile's; which involved him using his flamethrower, Land Shark; which involved him grappling other players with his mouth and throwing them behind, and Polar; which involved him summoning a giant ice ball. Sometime in 2014 a video was posted on Youtube showing game footage and can be watched here. There was many features mentioned to be in the game: * Several playable characters. * Cutscenes. * Weapons for each character. * Approximately 12 mods and 10 items. * Flight physics involving flapping wings. * New tracks. * Time trials. * 4 Battle arenas. * Arcade races. * A few of the past tracks as a bonus Cup or Grand Prix cup. * Having 10-16 racers during each race. * 20-30 characters to unlock. * 1 character having 2-4 karts/cars to itself. * Story mode. * Cheats. * Boss races. * Past boss fights as a mission. * Shop to buy parts for making a characters' kart better. * 10 to 15 power ups. * Hub worlds. * 8 cups in total, with 4-5 tracks in each. Known Characters Crash Bandicoot Crash would have been the titular character of the game. His special melee attack would have been spinning around in his kart. He was also shown to do tricks while driving, such as running as the kart is flipping around or lying on his back in the air. Dingodile Dingodile would have been one of the playable characters in the game as well. His special melee attack would have involved him using his flamethrower to torch nearby opponents. Polar Polar would have been one of the playable characters in the game as well. Polar's special melee attack would have been turning into a snowball to crush opponents. He was also shown holding a bomb-like weapon in a screenshot. Land Shark Some sort of mutant shark would have been in the game. His special melee attack would have been biting onto racers and shaking them around before throwing them behind. They may have also been enemies in the game, seeing as two of them crush Crash as an attack. Gallery Crash Team Racing (2010) Gameplay|Gameplay footage Capturee.png|Crash in his kart Evildile.png|Dingodile using his melee attack Ihhlx.png|Polar in CTR 2010 THAT_IS_A_FREAKING_HUGE_SHARK.png|The Land Shark Yay.png|One of the weapons in the game KuAD2.png|Crash's kart with flaming wheels 5JpCt.png 1hs6O.png|Crash caught in a tornado AWhee.png HAmtT.jpg OCbRB.png Boafw.png crash team racing 2010.png|Crash flipping in the air images4D1PV37G.jpg|Character Select screen images9C8LAEXA.jpg images1NME3EPM.jpg|An unnamed track imagesQZ4P68VU.jpg imagesYSWB08VP.jpg imagesZSIFPR9W.jpg imagesEI88IJIA.jpg Trivia *This was one of the two Crash games that was supposed to be released in 2010 but was cancelled, the other obviously being Crash Landed. *Crash and Dingodile have the same models they had in Crash Landed, since it was its sister game. *The game recycles many of the classic elements from CTR: besides Land Shark, it also recycles the same characters. *The video confirms Jess Harnell would return to voice Crash in this, as well as the other two games. Category:Unreleased Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Team Racing (2010) Category:Games Category:Unused Concepts Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Console Games